2008-08-30 - I'm Innocent...Really!
Quietly a figure slips into the Gambling Den, unseen by most it would seem. Except for a young lad that nods to the fellow in the black coat, points in a general direction. The man pays the boy a few credits and the lad takes off. Chas moves over in the direction that the boy pointed, slips out from the crowd and nods to the Nikto. Looking up from his drink, Vizuun eyes the tall man from his seat at the table. "What d'ya want, pal? If yer sellin somethin, I ain't got time for you." Chas points to the chair across from Vizuun "I think we should talk, mind if I sit?" A smile comes to the man and he sits anyway, the pistol he carries may be seen, if looked for. "Seems there was a bit of trouble on Coruscant the other day. Know anything about it?" Vizuun nods to the chair on the other side of the table, though the man didn't seem to feel like waiting for a response. "I heard about it." he says cautiously. "There's folks sayin it was me out there. Course thats odd, since I been here for a few weeks." Looking up he orders from the serving wench an ale and looks to Vizuun "How about you, want anything? On me?" Again comes that smile as Chas nods to the other's words but says nothing in response to them, for now. The Nikto grunts. "Mad Mrelf." he says, lifting his current glass and finishing off the remainder. Turning back to the man seated across from him, he narrows his eyes. "So, what do you want?" His left hand runs over his face, tiredly "Well, seems you have really put me to the chase. One of the hardest I have been on. Cost me a lot too. But if you weren't on Coruscant then I have wasted a lot of effort." He leans forward "Look, I got no love for Senators, that be a fact. I also am not getting paid for any of my work on this case. But if you were to come back to Coruscant with me, all peaceful like, you tell you story you were here the past weeks," Chas grins at this "And you clear your name then nothing lost." The drinks arrive and the credits paid. The black haired man picks up his ale and sips from it "So, what say you...Vizuun...it is Vizuun right?" Vizuun takes his drink as it arrives and sets it on the table in front of him. "I think I'll pass. I ain't got no interest in goin anywhere near Coruscant right now. I saw the news. They say I sent that senator a message then tried to kill him. This not even a week after I risked my own neck pullin people out of a burnin building on the same planet." he shakes his head fiercely. "They ain't going to listen to anything I have to say. Not if they turn around and change their minds that quick." Chas runs a finger around the rim of his mug as he listens. Lips press together tightly and he takes a deep breath, let out slowly. "I see," is his response at first. He looks at the Nikto "Let me ask you this...why would anyone, do you think, be wanting to kill that Senator, this von Mourn?" He smiles "If you were to be guessing?" Vizuun sits back with a shrug. "Beats me, fella. Maybe someone didn't like what he was doin? That wasn't the first time someone's tried to kill a senator, you know." Again comes that bland "I see," from Chas "Well see now I got a problem," he smiles "We got a problem more to the point. I got no reason why someone would want to kill this Senator off, I got no one to bring back with me, peacefully like, and, well, I pride myself on doing a good job. A professional job. Now what do you suppose we can do to help me out here?" About this time the pistol peaks out just at the edge of the table "I do be meaning to be bringing you back to Coruscant, Vizuun." Black teeth are bared as the Nikto's lip curls back in a snarl. "I don't appreciate threats, pal. Republic's got no jurisdiction out here on the Rim, so whoever yer workin for can go fark themself. I was framed and I ain't going nowhere near Coruscant 'til I find out who did it." His hand drops to the hilt of the crysblade at his side. Chas shakes his head, sadly "I so hoped you wouldn't had said that. And I so hoped you wouldn't put that hand on that blade there. But it be your choice now. Walk or be carried, but you be going back." The demeanor of Chas now changes to one of determination "What say you? We going to make this easy or we going to make this tough?" "Here's what I say!" Vizuun growls as he shoves the table toward Chas and leaps out of his seat. Drawing his blade, his spits in the man's direction. "I ain't goin nowhere!" he screams, slashing at the man. COMBAT: Chas raises his Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol to fire, but Vizuun's Pale Crysblade maims him. The table catches Chas off guard and knocks him backwards. He sees the blade coming his way and tries to get off a shot but the blade finds it's mark. Scrambling back out of range of the deadly knife he shakes his head "Mistake two," and he shoots at the Nikto. COMBAT: Chas fires his Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol at Vizuun! COMBAT: Vizuun dodges Chas's blaster bolt. A grim smile appears on the Nikto's face as his blade hits the man. "Should'a listen to me, pal." he growls while ducking under a blasterbolt and lunging forward to strike at the man's weapon hand. COMBAT: Chas shoots Vizuun with his Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol, disrupting his attack and moderately wounds Vizuun. "I be thinking you should be listening to me. But..." his words are cut off as the blade comes at him again. But the bit of range he gained comes to Chas's advantage and he fires off a quick defensive shot. "Now, we still got time for you to come easily now..." False words it would seem as Chas fires the weapon again. COMBAT: Chas fires his Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol at Vizuun! COMBAT: Vizuun dodges Chas's blaster bolt. "Easy. Right." Vizuun grunts, feeling the heat from Chas' defensive shot through the armor over his chest. "If you turn tail now, I'll let you leave in one piece." he says, offering a false promise of his own as he strikes out with his blade again. COMBAT: Chas raises his Masterwork BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol to fire, but Vizuun's Pale Crysblade mauls him. Again that blade, that oh so deadly blade, finds the meat and Chas staggers back from the Nikto, blood flowing from his chest and down an arm. He shoots, but nothing aimed, just a diversionary shot as he tries to make a break for the door and away from that cursed blade wielding Nikto. Vizuun starts to give chase when the man turns to run, but for some reason, he decides against it. Instead, he laughs loudly and calls out to the fleeing man. "You run back and tell 'em they won't get the next one o' you back whole. I'm innocent and I'll prove it on my own!" Raising his blade, he licks blood from the edge while glaring at any of the gamblers who look his way. "This ain't over," the words are left in the trail of Chas as he makes his way from the gambling den, a trail of dark read blood left behind. Cursing from him may be heard drifting back as he fights his way through those of the Cantina. Category:August 2008 RP Logs]]